Music Box
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin mendapatkan hadiah kotak musik dari orangtua mereka, tapi ternyata kotak musik itu menyimpan misteri. OOC, abal, gaje, horror, death of chara. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.


Merodine Vii Presented,

_"Music Box"_

**Warning :**

OOC, horror, death of chara, abal, gaje, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine Vii dan Merodine juga bukan Vocaloid -_-

**A/N :**

Yamigawa come back.

.

.

.

Di suatu kota, tinggallah dua orang anak kembar yang gemar bermain bersama. Saat itu usia mereka masih 8 tahun dan mereka sangat gemar bermain musik. Musik adalah hal yang tak terpisahkan dari keseharian mereka.

Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Begitulah nama dua anak kembar tersebut. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar, beradu mulut saja tak pernah. Benar-benar saling menyayangi dan mengasihi. Layaknya bulan dan matahari, mereka juga saling melengkapi dan menyelingi satu sama lain.

Suatu hari, Ibu dan Ayah mereka baru saja pulang dari kota. Mereka berdua memang tinggal di pinggir kota, jadi wajar kalau jarang sekali mereka menatap hiruk-pikuk kota yang besar. Kedua orangtua itu memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada kedua anaknya yang sama-sama memiliki warna honey blonde di rambutnya.

"Ibu dan Ayah baru saja mengunjungi toko musik dan membelikan kalian hadiah. Ini,"

Sang Ibu memberikan sebuah music box kepada kedua anak itu. Len dan Rin menatap benda itu dengan seksama. Rin yang pertama menyentuh kotak itu dan membukanya hingga muncul alunan musik yang indah. Manik mata azure mereka berdua langsung menampakkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Melihat hal itu, Ibu dan Ayah mereka pun tersenyum dan beranjak dari kamar kedua anaknya itu yang terletak di lantai dua.

Cklik. Pintu tertutup.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Len sambil tersenyum dan mendengarkan alunan musik itu. Sementara, Len masih memandang kagum pada kotak berwarna cokelat tua itu. Sungguh musik yang indah -pikir Len. Rin penasaran dengan Len dan mencubit pipi Len pelan.

"Kau suka sekali ya sama musiknya?" Tanya Rin. Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Burung merpati berterbangan menuju ke jendela kamar dua bersaudara itu dan hinggap padanya.

"Rin?"

Alunan musik itu semakin lama semakin pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti ...

"Kyaaaa!" Len menjerit.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Cklik.

"Ada apa, Len? ! D-Dimana Rin?"

Len tak berani mengatakan apa-apa dan menunjukan raut muka yang sangat shock. Ayah Len mencari-cari keberadaan Rin di dalam kamar itu, tapi tak kunjung menemukan siapa-siapa. Akhirnya tangan Len bergerak dan perlahan menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ayah Rin langsung berlari dan melongok ke luar jendela.

"Riiin!"

.

.

.

"Anak anda mengalami trauma yang sangat berat dan saya masih belum tau apa penyebabnya." Ucap psikolog.

"Apakah anak saya bisa sembuh?" Tanya Ayah Len.

"Kemungkinannya cukup besar, tapi dia harus dikarantina dulu selama beberapa hari." Jawab psikolog.

Ayah Len menghela nafasnya yang berat dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia menengok ke arah anak lelakinya yang baru saja kehilangan saudara kembar yang sangat ia dan keluarganya sayangi. Benar-benar sebuah tragedi yang tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin, Rin yang dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria tiba-tiba saja melompat dari jendela kamarnya hingga tewas?

"A-Aku nggak mau p-pulang." Ucap Len terbata-bata. Bibirnya dan wajahnya juga pucat pasi. Len masih menitikkan airmata.

"Baiklah, Len akan tinggal di asrama rumah sakit ini untuk sementara. Terimakasih, dokter." Ucap Ayah Len.

Bersama dengan Ayahnya dan psikolog tadi, Len dibawa ke sebuah kamar. Len pun masuk dan ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar itu.

Len berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk dengan wajah ditutupi oleh lututnya. Len kembali menangis. Ia merasa sesak yang luar biasa setelah kehilangan saudari kembar yang sangat ia sayang. Terus-menerus menangis sampai Len lelah dan terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Len?"

Len perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat samar-samar sosok Ayahnya berada di hadapannya.

"Ayah?"

"Iya, ini Ayah." Ayah Len datang membawa sebuah tas kecil. "Di dalamnya ada pakaian yang bisa kau gunakan selama berada di sini. Dan, ..."

Music box.

"Ayah membawa ini untuk menemanimu di sini." Ucap Ayah Len.

Len melompat dari kasurnya dan buru-buru mengambil music box yang ada di tangan Ayahnya dengan wajah gembira. Wajar saja. Bagi Len, music box itu adalah kenangan terakhir sebelum kepergian Rin.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ayah!" Ucap Len senang. Ayahnya mengelus-elus rambut Len.

"Ibu di rumah sedang mengurus pemakaman Rin. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Cukup tinggal di sini sampai kau membaik dan kita akan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Ayah Len.

Len tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Ayahnya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia sedang asyik mendengarkan alunan merdu yang keluar dari music box miliknya. Ayah Len tersenyum dan meninggalkan anaknya itu sendirian di kamar bersama music box itu.

Angin berhembus pelan dan menggoyangkan gorden yang terpasang di jendela Len dan beberapa ekor merpati putih hinggap di sana.

"Musiknya sangat merdu," komentar Len tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

Perlahan.

Cklik. Pintu terbuka dan ...

"Kagamine-san, waktunya makan malam."

Len menoleh tepat saat musik di music box itu terhenti. Len pun mengangguk dan segera melompat dari kasurnya untuk makan malam. Pintu kamarnya ia tutup.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa!" Suara jeritan terdengar. Len yang sedang makan -bersama orang-orang yang lainnya -berlari menuju ke sumber jeritan tersebut. Ternyata, seorang tukang sapu yang menjerit. Apa alasan tukang sapu itu menjerit?

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Len menggumam.

Seorang anak perempuan tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah setelah melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam tiba. Len tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena terus terpikir hal-hal yang mengerikan. Sudah dua jenazah yang ia lihat pada hari ini. Tapi, Len coba memfokuskan dirinya dengan menyanyikan lagu untuk menghibur sekaligus menemani dirinya sendiri. Lama-kelamaan, Len merasa mengantuk dan bosan. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya dan akhirnya tertidur.

Len terlalu pulas. Sampai ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa selimutnya bergerak perlahan dan lampu di kamar Len padam dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Ting. Triring ting. Tiringting. Tririring Ting. Ting ting triring ting.

"S-Suara apa itu...?" Len terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara musik. Ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat sosok Rin di pojok ruangan sambil duduk mendengarkan alunan dari music box milik Len.

Len tak mampu berkata-kata dan dirinya seakan kaku tak bisa bergerak. Tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia mencoba membukanya, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Ia sudah membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, masih saja pintu itu tak bisa terbuka. Len menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dan berteriak, "Tolong! Tolong aku!", tapi tak ada balasan.

Len menengok dan melihat sosok Rin sedang meletakkan music box di atas meja di samping kasur Len secara perlahan. Kemudian, Rin menengok dan Len bisa melihat jelas wajah pucat Rin yang terdapat noda darah. Perlahan, sosok Rin itu berjalan menuju Len.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

Pagi datang dan matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Seorang psikolog berjalan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Kagamine Len.

"Kagamine Len, waktunya sarapan."

"Baik!" Len menjawabnya dengan semangat. Benarkah itu Len?

Len pun berjalan bersama psikolog tadi untuk menuju ke ruang makan. Len membiarkan psikolog itu berjalan di depannya. Saat psikolog itu lengah, Len menancapkan pecahan kaca ke punggung psikolog itu dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke halaman depan asrama.

"Rin mengajakku bermain bersama. Tapi, dia juga mau semua yang ada di sini untuk ikut bermain bersama juga." Gumam Len. Ia menggenggam erat pecahan kaca di tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dengan kata lain ...

_Tempat semua anak-anak asrama berkumpul._

_**Fin.**_

.

.

.

Yamigawa: Cuma iseng doang. Gue masih mengurus pendaftaran masuk SMA. Sorry karena udah lama banget nggak nengok FFn dan sekalipun balik cuma publish fic standar kayak gini doang. Tapi, gue tetep boleh minta review kan?


End file.
